


Heart (2 x 17 Insert)

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving Madison is one of the hardest things Sam has had to do, but its the only way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart (2 x 17 Insert)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine might have happened in the moments before Sam had to kill Madison. I was re-watching the episode wit a friend and I just had to write this to cope with the Winchester Feels.

“Sam I'm sorry.” Dean looked at Sam, watching the tears run down his face.

“No, you're right. She's right.” He replied, barely choking out the words. 

“Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it.” Dean offered, knowing that it didn’t make it better. 

“She asked me to.” Sam whispered. 

“You don't have to.”

“Yes, I do.” He whispered. “Please,” Sam reached out for the gun in Dean’s hand. “Just wait here.” Dean handed over the gun.

Holding back sobs, Sam pushed past Dean, leaving him in the kitchen. Rounding the corner, Madison had her back to Sam, soft sobs shaking through her body. Sam walked up behind her, slipping his hand around her waist and turned her around. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her one last time. 

“Please,” he whimpered “please let me save you. Let me try.” He begged.

Sam felt Madison’s hand against his, wordlessly pulling the gun up to her heart, holding the barrel to her chest. She pulled her mouth from Sam’s and whispered into his ears, “You are”. She squeezed her fingers around his, pulling the trigger.

Dean flinched in the kitchen as the shot rang out in the quiet apartment.

Madison’s body crumpled against Sam’s. Catching her lifeless form, Sam sank to the floor, cradling her body in his arms, tears soaking her dark hair. Not worrying about the blood that stained his shirt, Sam sat there and let himself go, truly let go, for the first time in months. 

After a few moments, Dean walked over, placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, letting him know it was time to go before someone head the shot. Sam gently laid Madison’s body down and stood up. Without a word, the brothers walked out of the building and to the Impala. Before they got in, Dean pulled Sam in for a rare hug, patting his back a few times before pulling away. The brothers rode in silence for the rest of the day, trying to push the memories of that hunt from their minds forever.


End file.
